The Two Stabs Saga Part 3
by pikachufanno9
Summary: Our serial killer targets another one of the Mane 6. Who is it this time? Read to find out. Based on "Two Stabs" by LBTDiclonius/


**This is the third installment in the "Two Stabs" saga as established by LBTDiclonius, with her blessing. Who is the next victim? Read to find out.**

**I Do Not Own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Hasbro Does. So Back Off.**

*Cue Paramount Television "Closet Killer" jingle*

All she could see was white. The floor was white. The pillars were white. The statues were white. The clouds were white. The ceiling was white. The one thing that wasn't white was the sun, shining ever so bright above in the blue sky. And how did she get to this place? She could not remember a thing. All that she could remember was that she was in this place.

The place looked pretty neat. It was like an ancient ruin. Kind of like those in Greece and Italy over in the real world. Maybe even Native American ruins. But this looked too good to be real. She took a long time to process all this. The last thing she remembered was that she was preparing a party for Gummi's birthday.

Pinkie Pie walked into the temple that stood before her. It was like a dream, but soon she was to find out this was no dream, although it would take her a while to figure this out. She was scared too. She had no idea what had happened to her that got her here in this place. All she knew was that she wanted out of here real fast.

She soon walked into an alicorn. She had read about these kinds of ponies. This one had a beautiful gold mane. Pinkie Pie began to remember what had happened. And it was not going to be pleasant either. The alicorn began to speak to Pinkie Pie. He talked with a calm authoritive voice.

"Pinkie Pie, I know what you're thinking."

_"Hello, who's there?" Pinkie Pie said. A mysterious figure approached her. He took his time, wanting to make Pinkie feel very scared. It was working very well too. She was trembling with fear. Before she could speak, the figure sped up, and grabbed her by the neck, and slammed her against a wall. She took a lot of damage from this._

_Pinkie wanted to know who she was up against. She grabbed the black trench coat that he was wearing. She got a good look just as she was "punched" in the stomach. He was an earth pony. He had a brown coat, a bigger head than Big Macintosh, and ice blue eyes. What could make such a figure turn evil?_

"Who are you? And why am I here?" Pinkie said to the alicorn. She could not remember fully what had happened yet. But she couldn't turn down the chance to flirt with him, or a chance to invite him to Gummi's birthday party. "If you tell me who you are, I'll let you come to Gummi's birthday party."

The alicorn said, "who I am is not at all important. How you got here is. And I don't think I'll be coming to your friend's birthday party either."

"Well then how do you know my name?" Pinkie asked. She had never met him before, and yet he knew her name. Everyone she met in life, never knew her name before she introduced herself to them. For some reason, he already knew her name, and this wasn't even the Cheers bar.

"I know everybody's name. It is my job to do so." The alicorn said. "As for you Pinkie Pie, you've come quite early. We were not expecting you to come for a much longer time. But you're here now, and there is nothing you can do about it. Two more came in here not too long ago."

"Well, how did I get here?" Pinkie said.

"That's for you to figure out. Have you been processing this?" The alicorn said.

The last thing Pinkie Pie remembered was putting up decorations for Gummi's second birthday party. It was to be a very joyous occasion. But his arrival – the stranger – ruined everything.

_The stallion used magic to lift Pinkie Pie into the air, and then hit her to the ceiling with a baseball bat. Pinkie tried fighting back. She used both her back legs to kick the stallion in the face, causing some of this teeth to fall out. Guess he had some bad hygiene too. That is how some of his teeth loosened up._

_The stallion summoned a hammer to mash into Pinkie's head 5 or 6 times in rapid succession. She responded by sending Gummi to bite his behind. The stallion said "get him off me! Get him off me!" as he ran around the room, finally tiring out Gummi. "Nice move" he said, "but your days are numbered."_

_He headbutted Pinkie in the face, causing HER to lose some teeth, and her gums to bleed in the process. This was not about to faze her. She slapped her assailant very hard several times, before a roundhouse kick to his behind._

_She was confident that he was finally down for the count, and walked away from him, trying to get out of the house. However, she was sadly mistaken. He used magic to teleport to where she was. Before she could react, he grabbed Pinkie by the throat and started choking her._

_As she struggled to get air into her, her life began flashing before her eyes. Her fillyhood, meeting all her great friends, everything flashed before her. Then she stared into her assailant's eyes, just as he started to let go._

Pinkie was trying best to hold back tears as she remembered what had happened to her. She didn't want to remember what happened, but there was no avoiding it. She was so vulnerable, with everything coming back to her like magic.

_Her eyes and his eyes both stared at each other. Pinkie was too weak to make any more moves. At this moment, something sharp pierced her back. He was once again holding her neck as well._

_He looked like he had no remorse for her whatsoever. He was very cold. "Why me? Me of all ponies? Why did you do this to me?" Pinkie said._

_She started to feel real cold. Not weather wise either. Her body temperature was falling. Very fast. She was losing a lot of blood. He then began to speak. "I did this...because...it was my destiny."_

_Soon, the stallion gave her another stab in the same place as before. Pinkie prayed long and hard that this was one bad nightmare brought on by some bad apples. She could not have been more wrong about this. It was really happening._

This was for real.

Pinkie let out such a scream that could be heard even in space. And they say "in space no one can hear you scream". This could not be happening. She was dreaming all this up.

_The stallion let Pinkie go, the knife still in her back. She wanted to wake up from this nightmare so bad. Her eyes began tearing up slightly. She knew that she was going to die._

_There was no way out of it. No pony was going to save her life, for everyone was too afraid to get in the way, fearing their own death for crossing the stallion. His eyes began tearing up too._

_But why did he have to be sad? He just killed Pinkie Pie. He looked at her with such grace. She looked at him too. Their eyes locked at each other. Nothing they could do to reverse all this._

_Pinkie began thinking of all the good times she had with her friends, even those that had died earlier too. Her life in Ponyville was one to remember. All the parties she threw were the best parts of her life. Now she could no longer do so._

_She had so much she still wanted to do. There were still more parties to throw. But now, it was all coming to an end. She had been the latest victim of this mysterious stallion whose name we haven't learned yet._

Pinkie took one last breath. And soon it was over. It was all over. The stallion disappeared into the night. He was nowhere to be seen anymore. The body count had now gone up to three ponies.

_Because now, it was Pinkie Pie that had died._

"This can't be...the others...I shouldn't be here". Pinkie was rambling on and on, when the alicorn put his hoof on her shoulder.

He said, "Pinkie, everything is going to be fine now that you are here."

She yelled out "NO IT AIN'T! I'M DEAD NOW! WHAT WILL MY FRIENDS DO?!" She began crying as hard as the time the Cake babies gave her a hard time. She could not care less about who saw her. She just wanted to let it all out.

"Your surviving friends will miss you, yes. But don't dwell on it. You're only making things worse than they already are. It is time to move on. Two of your friends are already here." The alicorn said with such grace.

Pinkie began to calm down, and she started to speak again. "Well, if two of my friends are here, could this be heaven? I've read all about this place. I just was not ready to come here yet."

The alicorn began to speak. "It could be heaven if you want to think of it that way. It just depends on your imagination. But now, I think you should go see your friends."

Pinkie said, "well, which of my friends are here?" She heard two voices in the background. "Pinkie! Over here!" one of them said. She turned to see it was Rainbow Dash. Next to her was Rarity. "It's not so bad Pinkie, it's the afterlife", Rarity said.

Pinkie took a deep breath, knowing she was ready to take on the afterlife, even though she was not willing, like Rainbow Dash and Rarity before her. But the main point was that she was ready.

In front of Pinkie and the other was a bright light. They walked towards it, and headed off into the distance.

Meanwhile, back in Equestria, our assailant was grimacing while on a high hill overlooking Ponyville. He lifted his left front leg, and his tattoo depicting the Mane 6 took the spotlight. He crossed off the head of Pinkie Pie.

He said "three down, three to go. This is so much fun. Faking remorse has always been my game. Equestria has no idea who they are dealing with."

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Well, three of the Mane 6 are dead. What is Equestria up against you say? We'll find out as we near the end of the Two Stabs saga.**

**Stay tuned for the remaining three parts of the saga. If this doesn't rivet you, I don't know what will.**


End file.
